justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
What You Waiting For?
"What You Waiting For?" by Gwen Stefani is featured on Just Dance 3. Dancer ''Just Dance 3'' The dancer is a woman with the hot pink poofy hair with yellow highlights. She wears a yellow dress with streaks of purple, some shaped liked arrows and some wavy lines coming out from the center of the skirt reaching out until the end. The center of the skirt itself has a purple triangle where the wavy lines come from. She also wears yellow boots with a purple rim. During the chorus, her dress turns light blue and pink-and-purple. Her boots also turn blue with a red rim and the highlights on her hair also turn light blue. Remake In the remake, she is in a darker hue and her face is no longer visible. The rim of her boots during the verses and bridge are now dark blue. whatyouwait_coach_1_big.png|Original Mad_mashup_coach_1@2x.png|JD2015 Uwaitingforahalfdancer.png|Remake Background The background seems to be a clock. In the first verse, the clock's color is pink and when the chorus begins, the color scheme changes to blue. There are clouds which change from pink to stormy blue and clockwork and gears in the far background. The dancer is standing on a platform which seems to be a clock. There is more animation in the Xbox 360 background. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: Jerk your right shoulder such that it goes up and down once with your left arm down. Gold Move 2: Straighten your body and slam your arms down whilst standing still. WYW01.png|Gold Move 1 WYW02.png|Gold Move 2 Whatyouwaitgm1.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sweat Mashup There is only 1 Gold Move '''in the Sweat Mashup: '''Only Gold Move: Make a semi-circle with your right hand only (done during Maniac). ManiacGoldMove2Remake.png|Gold Move (Maniac) Mashup What You Waiting For? ''has an unlockable '''Sweat Mashup'. Dancers *''Maniac'' *''Pump It'' *''Skin-To-Skin'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) *Party Rock Anthem'' *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) *Maniac GM *Pump It *Skin-To-Skin *I Was Made For Loving' You (Sweat) Appearances in Mashups What You Waiting For? ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Beauty And A Beat * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * I Kissed a Girl * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) * Super Bass Captions What You Waiting For? ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Be Free * Chosen * Dream Doll * Headache * No No No! * Pull Me * Punch 'N' Stomp * Temper Tantrum * Victory Step Trivia *The beta version had a different choreography, and was removed for unknown reasons. It was most likely changed because there was little right arm movement for Wii and PS3 consoles, distributing much fewer points. Part of it can be viewed in the preview here. *The old choreography would get 6 points but the official one has 15 points. There might be more to the unused choreography than was shown. **The Pictograms in the beta routine from the preview were also not in sync. *The coach appears to be quite glitchy, as her legs turn purple when she does a certain move, and her hair turns purple when she bends down during the bridge. **Both glitches are fixed in the version found in the ''Just Dance Now files. *This was the first Gwen Stefani song on the Just Dance series. It is followed by Rich Girl. *"H*e" and "d*mn" are censored. *The dancer resembles D.A.N.C.E.. *In the Mashup, the Party Rock Anthem pictogram color is changed to orange, and Maniac pictogram color was changed to a reddish color. *This coach was featured in the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2014 along with a scene from Kiss You under Dance. *To get the avatar for this in Just Dance 2014, you need to have a save data from at least one of the first four games (only possible on seventh-gen consoles: Wii, PS3 and Xbox 360). *There are four versions of the song: the explicit version, the clean version, the extended explicit version and the extended clean version. The game uses the second which removes the "h*e" such that "Take a chance you stupid h*e" becomes "Take a chance you stupid". *This dancer is featured on the PAL boxart. *The background is clock themed, referencing the time and the song's title. *"Oh, oh ohhh" is lip synced. *In terms of facial expression, the coach strongly resembles the one for Venus. *The Mashup for this song is the first unlockable Sweat Mashup in game. *If this song is second, third or fourth in any given Solo Medley, the Gold Move sound effect won't play. *The clock where the coach dances on is different between Wii and PS3: on Wii, it is dark red in the verses and dark blue in the chorus, and it reflects the sky; on PS3, it is red-brownish in the verses and aqua in the chorus, and it doesn't reflect anything. *On Xbox 360, the first pictograms of the routine slide much slower than the others. *Despite the fact that the song appears in the teaser for Just Dance Unlimited, the song is currently not available for the service. Additionally, the square in the teaser is actually the square found in the Just Dance Now files. Gallery whatyouwait.jpg|''What You Waiting For?'' Waitingformashup.png|''What You Waiting For?'' (Sweat Mashup) Whatyouwait cover generic.png|''What You Waiting For?'' (Remake) WhatYouWaitingForMenu.png|''What You Waiting For?'' on the Just Dance 3 menu File:Whatyouwaitinfor.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 65.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar Wii JD3 Screen12 E3.jpg|Beta version 03550a90aea776d6a8f468c0d6885774 (1).jpg|Another beta gameplay, with much fewer details than the final version. beta 1.png|Another beta footage image. whatyouwaitingcoachextract.png Images7.jpg|Behind the scenes just-dance-321963-0-s-307x512.jpg|The coach Watuwaitinforcribeta.png|Another beta photo whatyouwaitingcoach.png|''Just Dance Now'' coach what you wait pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms KlFG9Xx.png whatyouwaitingforbackground.png|Background WYWF leg glitch.png|Glitch with the coach's legs Videos Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? (Clean Version) What You Waiting For - Gwen Stefani Just Dance 3 What You Waiting For - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remade Songs